


Visita nocturna.

by Phobos_19_Serahp



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phobos_19_Serahp/pseuds/Phobos_19_Serahp
Summary: Quien diría el camino que llevo a Shiryu, años después a enamorarse del pequeño chico que conoció a sus 14.
Relationships: Dragon Shiryū/Kiki
Kudos: 1





	Visita nocturna.

De noche en el santuario en caballero Shiryu de dragón se dirigía a la recamara que ocupada en el templo de libra, al entrar noto una presencia poniéndose alerta no fue hasta que se vio cuenta de quien se tratada.

\- Se que eres tu Kiki, muéstrate. – Dijo el dragón sintiendo como unos brazos lo abrasaban por la espalda.

\- Buenas noches amor. – Dijo Kiki que se había teletransportado al cuarto de su novio.

Shiryu sonrió al ver a su novio ya mayor dedicándole una sonrisa, siempre le pareció increíble en gran cambio que tuvo, ya estada mucho más alto, casi de su altura, cabello largo recogido con una coleta alta y un cuerpo más marcado.

\- Buenas noches. – Se voltea y le besa los labios – ¿No deberías estar en el templo de Aries con Mu? - Pregunto al separarse sosteniéndolo de la cintura.

\- Vamos me he escapado por meses para verte y no se va cuenta. - Dice en pelinaranja con optimismo.

\- Si tu lo dices. – le resta importancia al asunto - ¿Dime como te va? Ya estás muy cerca de obtener la armadura de Aries.

\- Muy bien de hecho y tu como vas en el entrenamiento; Shiryu de libra – Dijo elogiando a su novio que dentro de un mes conseguiría ser un santo de oro.

– Aun no me ascienden a santo de oro y no me han dado la armadura aun falta para eso, solo espero ser tan buen santo de oro como el maestro Dohko. - Dice el dragón.

\- Seiya ya consiguió ser un santo de oro, Shun y Hyoga también, yo sé que cuando te ven la armadura de oro conseguirás superar incluso a Dohko. – Expresó con seguridad.

\- Me alegra que pienses eso. – Dice un poco sonrojado con la mano en el cuello – De igual manera es seguro que tu también sigas con los pasos de tu maestro y seas un gran santo de Aries.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando entrenábamos hace años? - Dice el peli-naranja recordando esas veces que el peli-azabache le ayudo con el entrenamiento básico.

Flash Back, unos 6 años atrás

En la montaña de los cinco picos se encontrada Shiryu y el pequeño Kiki de ya 12 años, entrenando en plena tormenta, el Saint de Dragón quería despejar su mente después de su fallida relación, y considerada a Kiki su gran amigo por lo tanto no dudo en entrenarlo bajo la petición de los maestros de ambos. Shiryu tenía los ojo vendado lanzando pequeños golpes a Kiki que lograda esquivar con su poderes se teletransportada apareciendo a las espaldas de Shiryu.

\- Bien Kiki ya basta, esta vez atácame sin tus poderes listo. - Dice a lo cual el enano asiente.  
El pelinaranja obedeció, lanzando golpes y patada que el dragón logro esquivar y bloquear fácilmente.

\- Muy bien has progresado mucho. – Elogiando a su "alumno" – Bien esta vez atácame, usa tus poderes telequinéticos y lanza esa gran piedra hacia mi - apuntan a una piedra enorme que estada unos metros de ellos.  
Kiki asiente, logra mover a enorme piedra y se la lanza al chino.

\- La furia de dragón. - Grita Shiryu atacando con su técnica destruyendo la roca en miles de pedazos - Listo creo que con eso tenemos por hoy, vamos a la cabaña antes que nos enfermemos – Dice quitándose la venda de los ojos.

\- Claro. - lo sigue.

Al entran a la cabaña se quitan la ropa mojada para no resfriarse, Shiryu enciende una fogata para calentarse ya que hacía frío, Kiki al no poder editarlo se queda viendo en cuerpo mojado de Shiryu, al darse cuenta de que shiryu le dirigió la mirada se voltea sonrojado.

-¿Kiki estas bien, no te pasa nada? – Pregunta en dragón a su amigo extraño por su comportamiento.

\- No pasa nada descuida. - Dice totalmente nervioso.

\- Bueno si tú lo dices. – Dijo yendo a la cocina para cocinar algo caliente para que no se resfríen los dos.  
Y así fueron los próximos meses cuando entrenaban, Kiki siempre se distraía cada vez que estada junto al santo de bronce de dragón para él era obvio que se había enamorado de Shiryu, como agradecía que este no se viera cuenta.  
No fue hasta unos años más tarde cuando en santo de dragón lo empezó a ver con otro ojos fue cuando Kiki tenía 15 años, Shiryu fue a ver a Mu como encomienda del el maestro Dohko.

\- ¿Buenas? ¿Maestro Mu? ¿Está aquí? - Llamo al estar frente de la torre en jamir.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verte. – Dijo una voz que Shiryu tardo en reconocer, el dueño de esa voz se teletransporto al frente del peli azabache, Shiryu no lo podía creer él era Kiki estada totalmente cambiado ya era un hombre maduro – Guau Kiki como has cambiado mucho, casi no te reconocí.

\- No me ida a quedar enano para siempre ¿o sí? - dice como si fuera lo más obvio, con un tono divertido en su voz.

\- No claro que no, dime no está el maestro Mu aquí verdad. - pregunta.

\- No en realidad, salió en una misión junto con el maestro Shaka. – respondió en peli-naranja.

\- Ya veo. – se queda pensando.

\- Qué tal si mientras esperas probamos muestras fuerzas. - Propuso el lemuriano.

\- Está bien, ha si veo que tanto hemos mejorado. – dijo en peli-azabache.

Kiki los teletransporto a un lugar apartado donde empezarían en combate, esta estada casi desértico había pilares de piedra perfectos para combate.

\- Te gusta es un lugar que yo fabrique para entrenar. – Dijo en lemuriano peli-Naranja dejando al santo de dragón totalmente sorprendido.

\- Guau enserio, me impresionas, se nota todo lo que has mejorado. - Lo elogio.

\- Bien empezamos. – Dijo al cuan Shiryu asiente empezando en combate.  
Kiki empezó lanzado golpes que Shiryu bloqueada, en ese momento lo único que quería era probar que tanto había mejorado,   
ha sí que decidió no atacar y medir sus fuerzas.

Luego de un rato Shiryu decide atacar lanzando un golpe que el lemuriano esquiva, ahora era Shiryu en que atacada, estada impresionado los reflejos del menor habían mejorado mucho.  
Kiki se teletrasporto justo encima de uno de los pilares de piedra — ¡Hey! ¡Shiryu! ¿Recuerdas este entrenamiento? – Llamó la atención del dragón, usando su cosmos movió un montón de piedras lanzándoselas al caballero dragón.

\- El puño del dragón. - grita lanzando el ataque destruyendo las piedras cuando el ataque estada por llegar al menor este formo un muro de cristal protegiéndose - Por lo que veo te estado volviendo muy fuerte, pero veamos qué tanto, DRAGÓN NACIENTE – grito anunciando su ataque que impacto con el muro de cristal de Kiki destruyéndolo.

\- Polvo de meteoritos – grito Kiki elevando su cosmos energía levantando un montón de piedras del piso hasta el cielo cayendo estas en formo de meteoros directo hacia el dragón.

\- Los 100 dragones de rozan. – Ataca destruyendo muchos de estos aun ha si residió algunos de estos ataques – Enserio me impresionas Kiki te has hecho muy fuerte.

-Gracias – Dice apareciendo al frente de el – Tu también has mejorado, y ni creas que no se qué te contuviste de haber usado todo tu poder, si no me hubieras ganada fácilmente – Dice un forma de reprimenda.

\- Yo no quería ganarte, solo quería ver que tanto has mejorado – Dice el azabache sonriendo.

\- Bueno volvamos el maestro Mu tal vez no tarde en llegar. – Dice guiando al dragón a la torre, ya que estaba muy cansado para teletrasportarlos a los dos.

Ya en el templo se dedicaron a hablar de lo que han estado haciendo y sacarse risas de vez en cuando, al caballero de dragón le parecía sumamente tierno ver al menor sonreír ha sí, sin duda Kiki se había convertido en un joven apuesto.  
Ya en la llegada de Mu y el encargo de Shiryu cumplido ambos jóvenes se tuvieron que despedir, después de eso Shiryu visitada de vez en cuando a Kiki, no fue hasta 3 meses que ambos se mudaron al santuario, Kiki para progresar su entrenamiento para ser un santo de oro de Aries y Shiryu para terminar en entrenamiento para santo de oro de libra.  
En el caso de Shiryu era solo formalidad ya que ya logro portar la armadura en dos ocasiones y su poder estada muy similar al de un santo de oro, aun ha si le faltada mucho para lograr alcanzar en poder de un santo de oro en su totalidad y se esforzaría por lograrlo.

En el caso de Kiki su entrenamiento era más difícil, aun ha si lo dos solían reunirse de vez en cuando después de sus entrenamientos, haciéndose más cercanos de los que ya eran, Kiki aun tenia sentimientos por Shiryu que se hacían más fuertes pero prefirió callarlos ya que siempre pensó que el solo lo vería como su hermano menor, Shiryu por otra parte se sentía raro al estar cerca del peli-naranja no sabía cómo era que se sentía solo que lo quería mucho.  
Una tarde Shiryu estada buscando a Kiki cuando lo vio el estada hablando con Genbu, otro santo en entrenamiento, al verlos juntos Shiryu sintió algo raro una especie de nudo en el pecho y ira el verlos a los dos juntos, ¿celos? No sabía lo único que sabía era que no quería que estuvieran tan juntos.

\- Hola Kiki que bueno que te encuentro. - Dice aproximándose a ellos, lanzando a Genbu una mirada de molestia que paso desapercibida para él.

\- A hola Shiryu estada hablando con Genbu. – Dice señalando al mencionado.

\- Hola. – saluda en peli-Naranja mayor.

\- Hola. - Dice el peli-largo con un tono de molestia que no paso desapercibido por ninguno.

\- Bueno, dime Kiki que te pareció en libro que te preste. – Dice Genbu retomando su conversación.

\- Si me pareció muy interesante e...- Shiryu interrumpe.

\- Ahora que me acuerdo, Kiki ven que necesitó de tu ayuda con algo. - No le va tiempo de responder ya que lo gala del brazo   
sacándolo de ahí totalmente celoso.

\- Shiryu vasta, dime qué te pasa. – Exige cuando ya estaban lejos de ahí.

\- ¿A mí? no me pasa nada. – Dice el peli azabache cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ya dime, tú no te comportas así, no entiendo qué te pasa. - Dice Kiki ya muy molesto.

\- No sé, ¿porque te vas con Genbu entonces? – Dice dándose la vuelta.  
Ese comentario hizo que Kiki se viera cuenta. - ¡¿ESTAS CELOSO?! – Los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Shiryu ¿lo estada? ¿Estada celoso de Genbu? ¿Por estar tiempo con Kiki? Por ende, estada enamorado de Kiki. No lo podía creer… ¡Al diablo todo! No lo pensó y se abalanzo sobre Kiki para agárralo de ambos lados de la cara, desándalo con desespero y torpeza.  
El corazón de Kiki latía a gran velocidad no podía creer esto sin pensarlo dos veces rodeo la cabeza Shiryu con sus brazos abrazándolo hasta que se separaron.

\- Ahhh Kiki yo. – Kiki lo interrumpe desándalo dejando en claro los sentimientos de los dos.

Fin del flash back

\- Como no acordarme, fue unos de los factores que ayudaron a tenerte hoy entre mis brazos - Dice sosteniéndolo de la cintura.

\- Eso y tus celos, si no, no creo que hayas dado en primer paso. - Dice en tono juguetón.

\- Bueno tal vez sí. – Dice un poco sonrojado desviando la mirada, para después besarle, Kiki aprovechando que en ese momento no había nadie en el templo y la distracción de su novio lo lanzo a la cama poniéndose sobre él.

\- Que Kiki que pasa. - Shiryu estaba totalmente confundido por esa actitud.

\- Veras, hace tiempo que me gustaría llegar a otro nivel en nuestra relación y aprovechando que no hay nadie pues... ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato? - Expreso con una sonrisa picara y lo ultimo con un tono más provocador, bajando a besar su cuello tomando la iniciativa.

\- Ahhh...Kiki espera. – Gemidos de placer escapan de su boca, Kiki baja su mano hasta los pantalones de Shiryu acariciando esa haría.

\- Veo que estas despierto. – Dice cuando siente un bulto entre estos – Veras que nos vamos a divertir. - le guiña un ojo y baja   
para besar su entrepierna por encima de la ropa, soltándole fuertes gemidos de placer al dragón.  
Kiki habré los pantalones de Shiryu sacando su miembro erecto metiéndoselo a la boca recorriéndolo con la lengua, besándolo, y chupándolo. - Eres muy grande – Dice con morbo antes de meterlo otra vez en su boca, luego unos minutos levanta la vista al ver la cara de su novio que tenía una mueca de excitación. No estada del todo seguro, pero esto era placentero. ¿Para qué negarse? Al final, ya llevaban mucho de relación.

Shiryu no aguanta más, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Kiki moviéndolo de arriba abajo. Al Kiki levantar la cara, Shiryu le hace señas para que se levantara y lo besara, terminándose de desnudar entre los 2, mientras sus caricias llenaban el cuerpo del otro. De un movimiento Shiryu se voltea y deja a Kiki debajo de su cuerpo. Luego de un rato, ya con los labios rojos, baja y empieza a besar, morder y lamer su cuello sacándole fuertes gemidos de placer al lemuriano.

\- Ahh Shiryu. – Gemía el nombre de su novio, Shiryu complacido bajo besando su cuello y hombro, bajando y chupando sus pezones hasta dejarlos erectos, donde baja y besa su ombligo golpeándolo con su lengua simulando embestidas, bajo mas y acariciándole las piernas blancas y largas.

Shiryu pone a Kiki en cuatro y lleva tres de sus dedos a la doca de su pareja, no tuvo que decir nada para que Kiki se los metiera en la boca y lamiera con desespero, ya bien lubricados mete uno de sus dedos en su entrada sacándole un gemido de dolor al pobre Kiki.

Shiryu introdujo por completo su debo sacándolo y metiéndolo, luego introdujo otro en movimiento de tijeras en su apretado ano, luego de alrededor media hora, introdujo el tercero ya listo se bajo lo pantalones, posicionando su miembro buró en su entrada presionado hasta entrar.  
Kiki soltó un fuerte gemido de dolor y placer, Shiryu le acaricio la espalda calmándolo, ya acostumbrado Kiki movió las caderas diciendo que podía empezar, Shiryu empezó a bar fuertes estocadas sosteniéndolo de la cintura.

\- Ahhh más... Shiryu más... Dame con tu dragón creciente. - Pidió presa del placer sin ser consciente de sus palabras.

\- Como desees pero cuidado con lo que pides. – le advierte antes de voltearlo y subir sus piernas a sus hombros, dándole embestidas más profundas de costados.

–ahhhhh – Grito de placer

\- Kiki no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que has crecido. - Dice con morbo masturbando a su novio no tardaron mucho en llegar al estaxis total corriéndose Shiryu dentro de Kiki y él en su mano.  
Ambos caen en la cama totalmente exhaustos, Shiryu lame en semen de Kiki que había en su mano.

\- Kiki sabes muy bien un poco raro pero bien - Dice lamiéndose los dedos – Como fue dime ¿fue lo que tu esperadas?

\- Fue magnífico. – Tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Me alegra, te amo.

\- Yo también te amo. - le dice y se besan antes de quedarse dormidos.  
Ya entrada la madrugada fuera del cuarto donde se procesada amor Shiryu y Kiki se encontraban; Mu, Alde, Dohko y Shion, mirando atentos.

\- No puedo creer esto, acaban de profanar a mi niño. – dice Mu como madre sobre-protectora.

\- Cálmate este día ida a llegar tarde o temprano, Kiki ya no es ningún niño. - Trate de tranquilizarle Aldebarán.

\- Si, no es como si hubieras esperado que el pobre Kiki fuera siempre virgen. – Dijo Dohko apoyando a Aldebarán.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo, Kiki es como mi hijo lo crie desde que era un bebe y fue tu alumno que lo profano. — Dice un tanto indignado.

\- Si Shiryu es como Dohko yo creo que le espera mucho. – dice Shion por experiencia.


End file.
